Eren Kaiser
|kanji = エレンカイザー |romaji = Eren Kaizā |alias = The Purifier (清浄器 Seijō-Ki) |color = gold |text = white |name = Eren Kaiser |race = Human (formerly dragon) |gender = Female |birthdate = Unknown |age = 19 (physically) 4000(biologically) |height = 5'6 |weight = 120 |eye color = Blue |hair color = Blonde |blood type = B+ |guild mark = Right Thigh |affiliation = Phoenix Wings |occupation = Mage |team = Kausi Huoltajien |partner = Rui Ochiru Carter Wilson |base of operations = Phoenix Wings Main Building |previous partner = Viaxtra Vitas |status = Alive |marital status = Single |magic = Compact Regression Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic}} Eren Kaiser (カイザーエレン Kaizā Eren) is Rui Ochiru's cheerful teammate, who holds a dark secret that could cause Rui to kill everyone in vicinity. Eren is a former dragon, forced to use Compact Regression after a fatal injury that forced her to now use Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, instead of Lightning Dragon Magic. In truth, she was the former partner of Viaxtra Vitas, the first Dark Mage who created Darkness Magic. After realizing what she had been doing to people, such as influencing hatred against Seinres and killing anyone she wanted, she started to inch away from the life of a Dark Mage. Realizing this, Viaxtra was able to successfully almost slaughter her, forcing her to use Compact Regression in order to survive. When she awoke, she was brought to a cell inside Viaxtra's palace, where she was frozen for several thousand years. During this time period, the Seinre race was starting to be slaughtered, one by one, until there were supposedly none left. However, one Seinre survived, that being Rui, Eren's current teammate. Because of the Ancient Spell placed on Rui, she was able to survive, waking up in the modern era three thousand years later. After her partner, Carter, and her traveled to the ruins of Viaxtra's palace, they found Eren, frozen in ice. They were able to successfully melt the ice, and free Eren. Ever since then, she has been their third partner. Appearance Despite her boyish name, Eren is actually a girl. She is above the average women's height, a pet peeve of her partner, Rui Ochiru. Eren has a childish appearance; looking like a fragile doll. However, this is definitely not the case. Eren is nowhere near fragile and delicate, she is an incredible fighter with extreme durability. When she used Compact Regression, her height technically did not change, as the ratio of height to her weight was still the same. Eren is considered one of the taller ones in the guild, Phoenix Wings, although not the tallest. She maintains an appearance of a doll, and the attitude of a street fighter, one of the most bizarre things people notice first. Eren is usually of the best health; never getting sick, and never appearing sick. She never has bags under her eyes, or pimples and zits, something that is the pet peeve of most of the other girls inside Phoenix Wings. Eren's outfit matches her color scheme of black, yellow, and white. She wears a loose cropped shirt that has the theme of a sailor. There are two black folded collars with one yellow line going down each of them. The top has a large golden bow tied to it for decoration purposes. The shirt shows a large portion of her stomach off, and is rather loose around her chest. For pants, she wears a pair of black denim shorts, with a braided yellow belt. On both arms, she wears black arm warmers with gold trim. On her calves, she wears black leg warmers with yellow trim. For shoes, she wears a pair of white Mary Jane-like shoes with yellow soles. On "beautifier" she wears is a white ribbon that is tied around a part of her hair. The reason she never takes it off, is because it was her former lover's handkerchief, and she wants to savor the memories of a life forever lost. Eren's physical attributes aren't anything special, she has a slight build, and long, slender limbs. Her lack of clothing is something that bothers many of her guildmates; as a vast portion of her stomach, legs, and arms are visible. Her limbs have been described as long and elegant, gracefully being able to kick anyone yards away from her in one swift kick. She has large, bright blue eyes and waist-long blonde hair. Personality Equipment Magic and Abilities Physical Attributes Ways of Combat Magical Abilities